Fortune Cookies
by xxXSporkSistaXxx
Summary: Each character has a "special" fortune in the little cookies.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own Hetalia or any of these fortunes. Lol, this was so much fun writing. I think I will make more if people REVIEWWW!! :P**

America almost forgot that his cookie had the little paper in it, and only was able to read it after he chewed it a little. The paper was a little wet, but he could still read-

**Confucius says you have heart as big as Texas.**

North Italy was bouncing up and down in his seat. This was his very first fortune cookie ever, and he was just so excited!!! He delicately broke the little cookie in half, and gently pulled out the paper, as to not rip it. Squinting, he read it out loud-

**You will receive a fortune cookie.**

O_o

France sniffed smugly at the little yellow excuse for a dessert that China called a cookie.

"Pfft."

He snapped as he broke the hard sweet in two, and primly snatched out the fortune. As he read though, a huge smile spread across his face-

**Never wear your best pants  
when you go to fight for freedom.**

"Ahh mon cheri, too true."

Lithuania timidly and slowly munched on his cookie, eyes constantly darting over to where the Russian man was sitting. Good, he was looking. Liet quietly pulled the white paper from the inside, and read-

**A tub and a rub will change your day.**

"That sounds nice…"

Germany stared down at his cookie in disgust. What the heck was it supposed to be? Another secret Communist weapon of brainwash? He poked at it hazardly with his fork. Nothing happened. Finally, after his stomach had growled so loudly that the table shook; he hesitantly cracked the thing in half. He almost jumped as the white paper message peeked up at him. What was this? Maybe it was a secret Communist code for a mission! He urgently grabbed it up, and read slowly-

**If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it, eat a monkey.**

What. The. Hell.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Poland threw the stupid fortune cookie on the table. No matter how hard he would smash it, it just wouldn't open. Lithuania was sitting next to him, amused at the scene.

Poland's big green eyes filled with glistening tears, and his lower lip began quivering.

"Liiettttt!"

Lithuania sighed expectedly, and reached over, and easily broke the cookie in two.

Poland stuck out his tongue angrily, and roughly grabbed his treat.

He then proceeded to squeal like a little girl when he saw the little slip of white paper emerging from one corner. He pulled it out and read-

**A true friend will tell you how stupid that shirt looks.**

Poland's eyes grew wider, and tears began flooding down his face.

"That is like, totally stupid."

Prussia groaned a little louder than normal, swinging his legs and leaning heavily on his elbows. Why did Austria have to take so freaking long to finish eating!!! His red eyes darted to the waitress as the woman cheerfully placed three little plastic-wrapped cookies on their table.

"Alright! Awesome cookies!"

He grabbed the one closest to him, and savagely ripped it open.

Hungary sat next to him, glaring at her friend's lack of manners. But indeed, Austria was taking a really really really long time eating his steak. She gave a little sigh, and turned back to staring at that really cute guy sitting at the table across from theirs.

Prussia managed to finally get the paper out, but the rest of the cookie was smashed into little tiny pieces all over the table. He read-

**Ugliness is next to you. Scooch on over.**

He glanced over at Hungary, who was now staring hungrily off into space. Maybe he shouldn't let her see this one…

Japan looked down in apprehension at the food dish in front of him. England had oh so kindly attempted to make him an authentic Japanese dinner, but Japan was a little concerned about the…color of it. It was kind of…purple…not the cute shade, but a dark, almost blackish color. He gulped slightly, taking the very end of his spoon (England insisted that it was chicken), and carefully scooped up a teeny bit of the stuff. He grimaced inwardly, but smiled to show England that he appreciated the effort. The Asian began lifting the spoon hesitantly towards his mouth, but England made him put it down when the Brit clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Bloody hell, I almost forgot!"

He reached into his sweater vest pocket, and pulled out a little yellow thing.

Japan just stared at it.

"England-chan, what is this?"

Japan slowly unwrapped it from the plastic, and studied it closely.

"It's a fortune cookie. China told me that when you break it in two, a paper will be inside, and it will tell you your fortune!"

Japan nodded, and carefully and precisely snapped the cookie in two. H

He pulled out the thin white paper slip, and read out loud-

**That was not chicken you ate.**

Japan choked a little, and England turned a funny shade of red.

Awkward….:P


	3. Chapter 3

Russia gazed blankly down at the empty vodka bottle grasped tightly in his gloved hand.

_Stupid birthday…_

Why would this year be any different from the rest? The tall man would go to all lengths to plan a festive birthday party for himself, inviting all of his fellow comrades and nations to celebrate with him, only to have no one show up, and him passing out by mid-afternoon from alcohol consumption.

It's the same every year.

Of course though, some countries would send him little gifts and useless trinkets that he did not care for. China- one of his closest friends, who normally gave him something relatively decent, was being stingy this year- and the only present that the Russian could see was a little yellow thing in plastic wrap.

Sluggishly, Russia took hold of the cookie, and quite mercilessly, squished it in his fist.

_Stupid China…_

He was going to throw the little mess away, when he noticed something little and white peeping through the shards of crushed dessert. He brushed the remaining crumbs off of the paper, and read-

**Love is like wildflowers...it is often found in the most unlikely places.**

And at that, he genuinely smiled.

_Thank you, China._

If there was one thing Romano hated more than Spain's stupidity- it was Chinese food. Sure- the noodles were decent, nothing like Italian pasta of course, but let's be honest- how could a certain Spaniard (Spain) expect a full-bred Italian (Romano) to enjoy a full meal, without one little trace of tomato? It was pure blasphemy!

It was at the end of their meal, when Spain had to excuse himself to the gentlemen's room, to make sure his lip wasn't bleeding too badly. And yes, Romano had quite aggressively punched Spain in the face when the Spaniard insisted on making Romano eat the blasted tomato-less food.

"Stupid bastard…" The Italian grumbled, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. The poor waitress, who had been witness to the abuse of the nice looking Spaniard, was a little scared, when she came over to deliver the fortune cookies, as was custom at Chinese restaurants.

At the sight of the waitress, Romano instantly sat up straighter, and used his best manners when he was presented with the pretty cookies.

"Thank you miss." He said, even smiling at the pretty girl.

On the other hand, said waitress was utterly confused at the sudden change of behavior.

As soon as her back was turned, Romano grabbed at the cookie. Since he had refused to eat anything at this place, he was starved, and the cookie looked semi-decent.

_Munch munch munch_

_Not bad._

He grinned a little in excitement when he finally found the little paper prize, opening it fully, he read-

**The one you love is closer than you think.**

"Wha…" His face turned bright red and his breath came out in shallow gasps, when two arms threw themselves tightly around his neck.

"LOVIIIIII!!!!!!!! You look just like a tomato!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ukraine sniffled.

_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry._

This was the mantra she repeated in her head as she sat across the conference table from her beloved younger brother. Her gaze met his lavender eyes, and he smiled a little, and waved slightly at his weepy sister.

Ukraine balled her fists on her lap and tried so hard not to let the tears run down her face. She loved her brother, but things had become strained when her economy was failing, and her country had been so dependent on his, and…oh it was such a mess.

"Umm…excuse me…b-but..are you crying?"

Ukraine looked up; the tiny voice was barely audible over America's rants from the front of the room. She sniffed, unable to find the source of the voice.

_Great, now I'm hearing things. Russia will think I'm such a baby…_

"You d-don't need to cry. It's okay."

It was that voice again! Ukraine now jerked her head to the left.

"Look to your right."

She did as the voice said, and finally spotted the source-

"A-America…?" She whispered, not wanting to draw attention to herself or…

Wait a minute.

If America was at the front of the room…then who was…?

"Who the heck are you????"

The clone-America sighed sadly, and Ukraine immediately felt a little bad.

"I'm Canada."

"Oh, sorry Canada…"

Canada blushed a little when she said his name, and began to fade a little bit. It wasn't everyday that a girl actually spoke to him.

"That's alright. I j-just noticed that you were crying, and I wanted to know if you wanted something to make you f-feel a little happier…"

His blush deepened as she looked quizzically at the blonde nation.

_He is kinda cute when he blushes…and his eyes look just like Russia's…awww…_

"Umm.."

Canada drew his hand into his pocket, and retrieved what looked like a little golden cookie wrapped in shiny plastic.

At her baffled expression- Canada hurridly explained-

"It's something America gave me. He said it's supposed to be good luck. You can have it if you want."

Ukraine smiled a little, sniffled, and took the little treat from the Canadian's palm. When their hands brushed briefly, they both simultaneously blushed deep red.

"Thanks. I appreciate this."

At this, Ukraine turned and opened the treat carefully, and setting the cookie aside, pulled out the little good luck paper, and read quietly to herself-

**One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes.**

She blinked twice, before turning back to where Canada was sitting, and jumped a little when she found that he wasn't there anymore.

_Where did he go…_

She wondered sadly, missing him already.


End file.
